


Wedding Bells

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic, Pre-Slash, Roxanne Is Autistic Because I Say She Is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Pre-Movie AU Metro Man makes a very flashy, very public marriage proposal to Roxanne.





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This was not where I meant for this to go but it went there anyways

Roxanne did her job and she did it well. She always knew the best spot to get the best shots, the best place to stand to hear the right things, the best questions to ask to wheedle out her answer from even the toughest subjects. Sometimes she knew that difficult things had to be said, bridges burned, to get the best story. She had a sixth sense, almost, of when a story would turn sour, or when it would become a diamond in the rough. Sometimes this slipped into her personal life. 

Though this was never really a personal life issue. They weren’t really together.  
Still. Somehow, some way, Roxanne knew, that this day was going to go south quickly, something was going to go wrong. 

The opening of a new pediatrics wing of Metro City Hospital was a big event already, added on by the fact that Wayne Scoot, well known civilian alias of Metro Man, was the person who made it possible. And he was there was Metro Man. Which meant Roxanne, who (for whatever reason) was the go to person for Wayne’s work, had to be there was well. 

Which was just a recipe for Megamind to appear. Obviously. This was not (less obviously) the reason her day was going to go south. That was never the reason. As far as she could tell, in fact, their time spent together was usually the highlight of her week. 

So, why she stood there, glancing around, waiting for brain bots, or the invisible car, or one of Minion’s ridiculous “disguises” that everyone but she was immune to, feeling the sinking pit in her stomach, she had no clue. 

Of course, everyone else seemed oblivious to the horrible concoction that was putting her and Wayne in the same area for a big event, and to the nervous energy that caused her to pace around the van, bounce from heel to heel and chew her nails to bits. Seriously, at this point, she was chewing on her fingers, which, while just as comforting, was a bit weirder to do in public. 

Roxanne tugged her hand free from her mouth, dropping it quickly to press against her thigh. She had better things to do that would calm her than that. 

Of course, Wayne motioning her up onto stage was not one of them. 

She sighed, brushing off imaginary dirt from her skirt, then carefully walked up the steps to the stage, keeping the fake smile on her face that she donned with everything they had to couple it up for. It was sickening to her, most of the time 

He wasn’t the one she wanted in this game. 

Still, Roxanne smiled, leaned against his side so she could secretly pet the cape that drifted a bit away from his body, keeping herself calm and quiet. Wayne, of course, didn’t notice. He never did. Not the small things. He probably barely knew the definition of small. 

Her smiled turned a bit real for a moment, keeping her laughter in her head, when the sudden anxiety returned. Oh god what was he doing, she knew it now, it had to be Wayne-

He turned, taking a step away from her to face her. She barely heard the words he spoke over the rushing of blood in her ears, over the gasps in the crowd, as, live on TV, before hundreds of people, Wayne Scott took a knee in front of her, holding a ring box in his hands.

Of course, this was the moment the smoke bombs went off. 

Saved by the bell, saved at the last second, her panic wore off slightly, as the familiar claws of the brain bots enclosing around her arms and she laughed, soft and free a moment, before she was lifted into the air, more carefully than the brain bots ever handled Megamind himself. 

Roxanne didn’t know where they went, she never did, but it was quiet when they arrived, other than a TV playing what must have been the panic of the smoke bombs going off. 

Oh god no. 

As soon as the brain bots set her down in her chair, she tugged a hand away, pushing the bag up enough to try and chew her fingernails, biting the tips of her fingers, forcing the calm again, the confused bowg-ing of the bots bouncing around her. Roxanne hadn’t exactly fought back against a kidnapping before. 

A claw encloused her wrist, and she let it be tugged back, the automatic motions of the brain bots tying her up bringing her back again, and, knowing the bag was pushed up over her nose, she grinned. “Thank you so much.” 

There was a choking noise, and Roxanne laughed, shaking her head and letting the bag fly off onto the floor, lifting her head again. Megamind sat in his chair, back turned purposefully away from the screen where Wayne’s proposal had played moments before, a delightfully confused expression on his face. 

“You just saved me from having to tell Metro Man no on live television.” Megamind’s eyes went wide, and he seemed to fight a grin for a moment. “I mean, the relationship isn’t even real-” There went the confusion again. “-and he has no right making decisions about the fake relationship without asking me about it before hand, not to mention that the whole public live television proposal thing is so not the way to go.” 

“Not... real?” Megamind looked at her, confusion with just the tiniest flicker of hope in his eyes. Roxanne tilted her head a bit, smiling at him. 

“Not real. Seriously, you just saved my ass.” Roxanne sighed softly, tilting her head back and closing her eyes, ignoring the soft noise that came from his direction as she did. “I didn’t know how to handle that.” 

She moved her head back up, seeing him sitting cross legged in the chair, tilting his head a bit. “Well... I mean...” He coughed into his fist, then reached behind the chair (and god wasn’t that a little creepy looking, his arm bending backwards that way) and spun himself around to look at the panic on the television, before Megamind looked over at her again, tilting his head.  
“If you want to hide the fallout of that...” 

“Please.” 

Megamind let himself laugh for a moment before pushing his chair over to her, humming softly as he walked it across the floor to settle near her. “I can help you?” 

“You’d help me hide from Wayne for a bit?” 

“Sure. The lair goes underground. Long term plot kind of thing.” He grinned at her. “It’ll help, of course, to get the attention of the, uhm...” 

“Asshole move of fake proposing to me in front of everyone in Metro City.” Roxanne deadpanned and Megamind couldn’t hold back a little laugh, letting it burst out before he seemed to tamp down his amusement a bit. 

“Exactly. The Evil for today isn’t exactly time sensitive and I’m sure you don’t want to be rescued by him after that.” Roxanne huffed a laugh, nodding a bit. 

“Alright...” She shifted in her chair, tugging a hand free in a quick movement that left Megamind stunned a moment. “Let’s hide from Wayne.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. I dunno. What that was. Hm.


End file.
